Gym
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Levi está celoso, muy celoso. Su estúpido novio no entiende que es una presa para las estúpidas mujeres del Gym. Pero no importa, porque él tiene el territorio bien marcado. [Ereri][Srry mal Summary][Drabble]


**¡Buenas noches, hermosas lectoras! Vengo a reportarme con un nuevo drabble. Es cortito, tiene unas ochocientas palabras, pero es algo que quería hacer hace un tiempo xD  
**

 **Otro tema :c estoy bastante seca para Manly Men, no me salen las palabras. Así que quizás me tarde un poco con la próxima actualización de este ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar ese proyecto! Las loveo a todas, por lo cual este drabble está dedicado a todas ustedes, amadas lectoras.**

 **Sin mucho más, les dejo leer.**

* * *

 **-x- Gym -x-**

* * *

Levi estaba celoso. Muy celoso.

¿La razón?

Que su estúpido novio, Eren Yaeger, era un maldito puto. Si, un puto que era amable con todo el mundo y no se daba cuenta de los estragos que hacía con su hermosa sonrisa de modelo y sus ojos caribeños. No, claro que no. Él era demasiado inocente, por eso es que no lo culpaba a él. Pero la gente que lo rodeaba, todas esas zorras que corrían en las cintas alrededor, no eran inocentes.

Eren no sabía que él estaba allí. Se encontraba en unos bancos que estaban en la barra para los registros, dedicados al descanso y a la espera. Su maldita pareja no se había dado cuenta de que él, en todo su esplendor y hermosura, se había tomado la molestia de bendecir a los inútiles de ese gimnasio con su presencia.

— ¡Eren! ¿No me das algo del agua de tu botella? Me he quedado sin. — una rubia de coleta en la cinta a la izquierda de Eren habló, y Levi no pudo evitar morder con furia la pajita del agua mineral que estaba bebiendo. Esa estúpida lo había dicho porque en ese momento, la punta de la botella estaba sobre los pecaminosos labios de su novio. Eren sonrió —con esa sonrisa de modelo que a él le aflojaba las piernas—, y le extendió la botella a la rubia, así sin más.

¡Estúpido, le estaba dando un beso indirecto! Y la chica parecía bastante feliz con el hecho, sonriéndole bobamente a SU novio, pasando la lengua suavemente por la punta ¡Estúpida zorra!

Levi no recordaba haber sido tan celoso con otras parejas. Eran muy atractivas —siendo él de buen ver tenía la capacidad de atraer a esos hombres que parecían de portada—, y caramelos para los ojos, nadie podía evitar poner su retina e ellos. Pero el problema radicaba en que esas otras parejas no eran tan inocentes, ni tampoco tan amables.

Erwin, por ejemplo, sabía muy bien que casi todas las mujeres que se le acercaban tenían intenciones de seducirlo, incluso alguna que otra le había dicho que podía reemplazarlo a él — ¡Ja! —, y ser mucho mejor compañía. Así que, aunque nunca dejaba de ser cordial, siempre las rechazaba, siendo menos educado cuando era necesario.

Pero ¿Eren?

Eren era… Eren. No entendía que esas mujeres que le pedían agua en realidad querían tomar de su polla. Y eso, por alguna razón, les encantaba a esas. Y cuando se daba cuenta —porque tampoco era ciego o estúpido—, no podía dejar de ser amable con ellas. Siempre las rechazaba suavemente, siendo muy tierno, y eso a Levi le ponía los pelos de punta como a esas mujeres el clítoris duro.

La chica le agradeció, y su novio le dedicó otras de esas sonrisas. Miró al reloj y suspiró, apagando la cinta de correr que estaba utilizando. Tomó su toalla y se la pasó por el cabello, secando esas sensuales gotitas de sudor que se escurrían por sus mechones castaños. Levi, inconscientemente, se mordió el labio. Bien que el muy puto podía ser sexy cuando no se lo proponía ¿Eh?

— ¡Uff! Hace mucho calor aquí adentro ¿No lo creen? — preguntó a las muchachas. Estas solo asintieron como hipnotizadas por su cuerpazo moreno—. Todavía tengo que hacer algunas pesas, demonios… pero es que me estoy muriendo de calor.

—Quítate la camiseta. — casi escupió la rubia, apresurada. Eren la miró con confusión —no entendía las dobles intenciones de la mujer—, y luego centró sus ojos en la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta.

— ¿No se enojarán en el establecimiento? Además ¿No les incomodará?

—Para nada. — la otra también habló rápido, urgida por verlo. Levi partió la pajita de la fuerza que hizo con sus dientes, pero después recordó algo. Y sonrió.

Eren llevó sus manos al borde de la camiseta, levantándola lentamente y dejando ver las gotitas de sudor en su espalda. Pero, cuando se la quitó del todo, a las muchachas se les cortó la respiración. Y no era solamente por sus fuertes hombros y sus tonificados abdominales.

—Eren —llamó, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara. Su novio se dio vuelta, sorprendido, y sonrió. Con una de esas sonrisas que iluminan hasta el alma más oscura. Levi se levantó y acercó lentamente, mirando por sobre el hombro de su novio las caras compungidas de las chicas—. Sé que te falta un poco, pero salí antes del trabajo y se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a pasear al parque.

Su novio sonrió, y sin aguantar la emoción de verlo allí, lo abrazó con sus fuertes brazos. Levi aprovechó y llevó sus manos a la espalda de su novio, específicamente a sus omóplatos. Allí dónde estaban las marcas de rasguños de la noche anterior. Sin dejar de mirar a esas mujeres pasó sus uñas suavemente por encima.

— ¡Claro, mi amor! ¡Déjame pasar a las duchas y vamos! ¿Si? — Eren dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Levi solo pudo sonreír. Después de todo, ya había ganado.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
